All I ask of you
by Miss Nii
Summary: Lily tem uma importante notícia e não sabe como dizer...[OneShot SongFic]


-O que houve? Você me chamou aqui tão às pressas...Fiquei assustado, Lily. Está tudo bem?

Ela enxugou os olhos mais uma vez com a mão e inspirou fundo. Se soubesse que contar isso pessoalmente era tão difícil, teria mandado uma carta.

-Lily?-Ele a chamou novamente.

_No more talk of darkness,  
Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
I'm here, nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you.  
Let me be your freedom,  
Let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here, with you, beside you,  
To guard you and to guide you..._

_Não fale mais sobre trevas  
Esqueça os seus medos  
Eu estou aqui,nada pode machucá-la  
Minhas palavras aquecerãoe acalmarão você  
Permita-me ser sua liberdade.  
Permita que a luz do sol seque suas lágrimas.  
Eu estou aqui, com você, ao seu lado  
Para guardá-la e guiá-la_

"Eu devo estar estranha mesmo." -Ela pensou.

-James, eu tô com medo.-Declarou.

-Medo de quê? Do Voldemort?-Perguntou ele, segurando suas mãos com firmeza e carinho.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

_Say you love me  
Every waking moment,  
Turn my head with talk of summertime...  
Say you need me with you,  
Now and always...  
Promise me that all you say is true...  
That's all I ask of you..._

_Diga que me ama_

_a todo momento  
Encha minha mente com histórias de verão  
Diga que precisa de mim com você  
Agora e sempre  
Prometa-me que tudo que você diz é verdade  
Isto é tudo que lhe peço_

-Já disse que…-Começou.

Ela colocou, delicadamente, um dedo em seus lábios, impedindo de falar.

-Não por mim...

_Let me be your shelter,  
Let me be your light  
You're safe - no one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you..._

_Permita-me ser seu abrigo  
Permita-me ser sua luz  
Você está a salvo, ninguém lhe achará  
seus medos ficaram para trás_

Pegou a mão dele e a guiou até o seu ventre.

-James, eu estou grávida.

_All I want is freedom,  
A world with no more night  
And you always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me..._

_Tudo que eu quero é liberdade  
Um mundo sem noites  
e você sempre ao meu lado  
Para abraçar-me e esconder-me_

Foi como em um sonho...Ele se levantou e a pegou no colo, chorando. Beijava-a como se ela fosse um castelo de areia e ele o mar. E tudo pudesse se desfazer a qualquer instante. E era assim que ela sentia também.

_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you need me with you  
Here, beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too...  
__That's all I ask of you..._

_Então diga que partilhará comigo_

_um amor, uma vida  
Permita-me tirá-la desta s__olidão  
diga que precisa de mim,_

_com você ao seu lado  
Aonde quer que você vá permita-me ir junto.  
__Isso é tudo que lhe peço._

Ela teve seu rosto seguro pelas mãos dele, ainda trêmulas.

-Lily...-Ele começou.

-Sim, James?-Perguntou, esperando o que sempre quisera ouvir.

_Then say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime  
Say the word  
And I will follow you..._

_Diga que partilhará comigo_

_um __amor, uma vida  
Fale apenas isso_

_e eu o seguirei_

-Eu...eu nunca pensei nisso...Nunca ensaiei...Não comprei anel...-Ele, James Potter gaguejava.

E ela achava isso a coisa mais linda do mundo.

-Diga, James.

_Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning..._

_Partilhe cada dia comigo, _

_cada noite, cada manhã_

Ele pigarreou e se ajoelhou diante dela.

-Lily Evans, ruivinha...

Ela estava trêmula e sentia o velho frio na barriga, que vinha toda vez que ele a olhava assim.

_Say you love me..._

_Diga que me ama_

_You know I do..._

_Você sabe que sim_

-Casa comigo?-Perguntou.

Ela se atirou sobre ele em um forte abraço. Beijava-o como se não houvesse amanhã.

-Você sabe que sim.-Foi a resposta recebida, mais tarde, naquela mesma noite.

_Love me -  
That's all I ask of you..._

Anywhere you go  
Let me go too...  
Love me -  
That's all I ask of you...

_Ama-me,_

_isso é tudo que lhe peço.  
_

_Aonde quer que vá_

_permita-me ir junto  
Ama-me,_

_isso é tudo que lhe peço_


End file.
